Jason Brody
"When you first escaped from Vaas's prison camp, I did my research. Jason Brody. From Los Angeles. '' Great grades, an athlete in college. Only odd jobs after graduating. Last year alone registered for six skydiving trips, two parasailing, four mountain climbing, and seven snowboarding. You're a daredevil, huh? Father's dead. You have a younger brother, Riley, and you had an older brother, Grant, now deceased." : — Survival Guide : "''I've killed so many people I've lost count. I can't come back from this. I'm a monster. I can feel the anger inside me. But I am still, somewhere inside me, more than that. Better than that." : — Jason :: "You know, I never thought, I'll be able to kill somebody. The first time it felt wrong, which is good right? But now, it feels like winning..." :: — Jason "Helena, this is what happens when you are forced to do some dirty work for a tyrant such as Simmons." : — Jason to Helena. Jason Brody is one of the six main protagonists in DZ2K13. Jason came to the Rook Islands while on a skydiving trip with a group of friends and was captured by Pirates. Following his near-fatal escape from the insane Vaas Montenegro, Jason grew to become a legend among the residents of Rook Island and with the aid of the Rakyat, Jason becomes unstoppable and doesn't rest until his friends and family are rescued. Background Born in 1987, in Los Angeles, California; Jason is the middle child of three siblings, Grant and Riley. In his early years, Jason was a skilled athlete and participated in events. At some point in his life, he meets Liza Snow and falls in love with her. After Riley earns his pilot license, Jason and his friends began to celebrate in Thailand. While partying at a nightclub, Jason's relationship with Liza begins to strain, mainly because of his party-focused lifestyle and immature personality. Also, Jason, Keith and Riley have a fight with a group of patrons which causes them to flee. At that time, the friends meet Doug, the nightclub DJ who convinces them to go to an "island where they can do anything...". What Jason and his friends do not know is that Doug is actually a spotter for Vaas Montenegro, the insane pirate leader. Jason and his friends then go on a skydive over the island. As soon as Jason and his friends land, their whole lives change, leading to the events of DZ2K13 Warriors Orochi During the mission Hard Choices, due to Joesph Seed, Jason and the rest of his friends were pulled from their world into Orochi's world. From there, he was forced to run away after he was attacked by Project of Eden's Gate. Wounded, Jason then escaped to Xu Province, where he was found by Sanzang. He would later ran into Ranmaru Mori, Joan of Arc, and Cai Wenji at Anegawa, where certain parts of Citra's temple were fused with the location. Realising that Oliver and his friends are in trouble, Jason agrees to join the Resistance. In Warriors Orochi 4, he shares conversations with Ajay Ghale, Ranmaru Mori, Oliver Carswel, Cai Wenji, Joan of Arc, and Sanzang. In 4 Remix, he shares conversations with Daisy Lee, Taki and Katsuyori Takeda. DZ2K13 Prologue The game starts with a cinematic showing protagonist Jason Brody on vacation with a group of friends in Bangkok celebrating Jason's younger brother Riley on getting a pilot license. As part of the vacation they decide to take a skydiving trip. They land on a pirate-infested island, and are taken prisoner by a pirate lord named Vaas. Vaas plans to extort ransom money from their parents, then sell them into slavery. With the help of his older brother Grant, Jason breaks out of captivity and manages to free Helena Harper from captivity, but Grant was killed by Vaas during their escape. The Rakyat Jason, along with Helena Harper, is rescued by a man named Dennis, who is part of the Rakyat, the island natives who suffer due to the activities of the pirates. Dennis recognizes Jason's potential as a warrior, and gives him the tatau, the tattoos of a Rakyat warrior. Jason then helps the Rakyat in a number of missions and ends up finding one of his friends, Daisy, at the house of Dr. Earnhardt. Impressed with Jason's prowess, the Rakyat allow him to be the second outsider to enter their sacred temple (Dennis was the first being born in Liberia and Helena was the third being in the same place as Jason) and their leader Citra initiates him into the tribe, after Jason finds and returns the Silver Dragon knife, a Rakyat relic, having seen it in a previous dream. He runs a series of missions during which he rescues his captive friends Keith, Oliver and Jason's girlfriend Liza while simultaneously helping the Rakyat retake their island, helped at times by Dr. Earnhardt and Willis Huntley, a CIA agent. After a few run-ins with Vaas, Jason discovers that he is employed by Hoyt Volker, a slave trader, and that Vaas is Citra's brother. Throughout the adventure, Jason matures into a fearsome warrior and is revered by the Rakyat, begins to enjoy all the killing, and grows more distant from his friends, especially after receiving the information that Riley is dead. After Citra asks him to stay in the island, Jason returns to Dr. Earnhardt's house, where his friends are hiding and preparing their escape by boat, and tells them that he is staying, completely distant from his friends and family, leaving them disturbed. Meanwhile, Jason is having a sexual affair with Citra and begins to develop feelings for her and vice versa. True Colors After bidding goodbye to his friends, Jason goes to the pirates base where Vaas is. Believing that Jason was dead after a confrontation between the two, Vaas is celebrating Jason's death, although it transpires he was actually waiting for him. After Jason kills numerous pirates and reaches a warehouse, he and Vaas fight, but Jason enters a delusional state, fighting multiple duplicates of Vaas in his dream. He reaches a final Vaas, and after a brief struggle, he impales him through the chest with the Dragon Knife and collapses right besides him. He wakes up to Citra in the Rakyat's temple, and promises her that he will kill Hoyt for her. After Huntley helps him get into Hoyt's island, Jason infiltrates Hoyt's personal army with the help of Sam Becker, Huntley's fellow operative. During this time, Jason discovers that Riley is alive, but a prisoner of Hoyt. Jason works his way into Hoyt's confidence, until Hoyt eventually invites him and Sam to a poker night. After making a plan to kill Hoyt, Sam and Jason sit down at the poker game, but Hoyt stabs Sam in the throat and kills him; Hoyt knew that they were both traitors. After Jason gets one of his fingers cut by Hoyt, the two have a knife fight, with Jason emerging victorious, killing Hoyt. Jason then goes to rescue Riley; he receives a call from Liza, but the signal is cut before she can say anything. Jason rescues Riley and the two escape by helicopter. They fly to Dr. Earnhardt's house, but find it burning and the doctor dying on the ground. With his last words, he tells them that the house was attacked by the Rakyat, and that they have their friends. Final Choice Jason, Helena, Leon and Riley arrive at the Rakyat Temple. Jason asks Citra why his friends were captured, but she sprays him with a sleep powder, and Jason falls unconscious, while Riley is captured. Citra has fallen in love with Jason, believing him to be a powerful warrior of Rakyat legend, and that she will free him. He starts dreaming of walking a fiery path, with the Dragon Knife, and having Liza as a monster in his dream. He wakes up holding Liza at knife point with the Dragon Knife. Depending on the character choice, Jason or Helena free their friends and kill Citra as a result, leading up to the events of Part 2. Six Months Later Six months have past since Jason and the others have escaped from Rook Island but Jason's mental state was a major concern to his friends. Liza stopped seeing Jason, Keith became a member of DOS, Oliver was no where to be found, Daisy became an swimming teacher, and Riley left to join the NSA. He thought that he lost hope but when he received a call from Leon, Jason was forced to travel to Tall Oaks after an incident that occurred. Meeting Hanbei On his way to the gun shop, he met Hanbei Takenaka, sleeping inside a gas station. Arriving at the Cathedral The Truth behind the Tall Oaks incident 2K13 Definitive Edition New Hero (TO BE ADDED) Skills and Ablilites A skilled athlete, Jason proves himself numerous times throughout the game to be able to perform many physically demanding actions, such as sprinting and swimming for extended periods of time, skydiving, para-sailing, mountain climbing and snowboarding. He has exceptional upper body strength, and is able to climb ledges and hang from ziplines by one arm. Jason is a naturally talented firearms user, as mentioned by the flashback of Grant in Mushrooms in the Deep. As the game develops, his firearm skills develop further, and he also becomes a skilled archer. It is likely that Jason learned these skills from Grant who was an Army Reservist. Although perhaps not an expert, Jason develops some skills with explosives throughout the game, as he is seen using C4 explosives in numerous levels and also learns how to effectively use grenades. Jason becomes a skilled melee fighter during the course of the game, as shown by his fights and victories over Hoyt, Vaas, and Buck, all of which had seemingly more combat experience than him (Vaas was formerly a Rakyat member and most likely an experienced fighter, and Buck served in the Australian military). His skills as a melee fighter also make him an excellent assassin. Later in the game, he is capable of chaining multiple kills together and being able to perform aerial and ledge kills. Jason also becomes an experienced craftsman, hunter and herbalist, making all of his equipment from animals he hunts himself and being able to create a variety of medicines with differing effects as he gains experience. Jason was given the Tatau by the Rakyat, a mystical tattoo which represents three totemic animals (Heron, Shark and Spider). The Tatau allows Jason to tap into his "warrior" nature and form a connection of some kind with the jungle of Rook Island. When Jason upgrades his abilities, the Tatau actually grows in size and complexity to reflect the totems that he is drawing upon. This tattoo likely explains how Jason rapidly changes from a terrified, ordinary young man with an adventurous streak to a deadly fighter. The Tatau's exact abilities are listed below, and explain why Jason has the edge over his opponents: * Enhanced Strength: '''The Tatau gives the user enhanced strength which make them stronger than the average adult. With this, Jason can lift heavy objects and exert himself for longer. As the Tatau grows, so does the increase in his strength. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Jason has enhanced speed, which allows him to move very fast for a greatly increased length of time (hence the Tatau ability gained later in the game.) With this, Jason can possibly match even an olympic athlete. * '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Jason has demonstrated on numerous occasions that his reflexes far outmatch others. Jason is even superior to warriors such as Vaas and Hoyt, even when the former had been involved with the Tatau, and as such has similar abilities to Jason, namely because of the latter's large Tatau. * '''Accelerated Healing Speeds: Jason's natural metabolism has been greatly increased due to the Tatau, thus causing his wounds to close & heal at an accelerated rate. * Enhanced Intelligence, Cunning and Bloodlust: '''Jason, although not stupid before, gained great knowledge of how to assault enemy bases and general cunning. However, his willingness to fight was also amplified. These abilities do not increase with the length of his Tatau.' Personality and Traits Before the events of ''DZ2K13, Jason was originally an ordinary and immature slacker who lacks confidence. Now on the island, Jason develops into a brave, adventurous, smart, confident and dangerous individual, but also disturbed, violent, and unstable. Jason's sociopathic traits become more obvious as the story progresses, with Jason quick to accepting the violence around him and even quicker to getting involved in killing, eventually admitting to Daisy that he found killing fun and felt like "winning". Despite that, Jason can be rather humorous and immature at times such as being excited when burning the weed field or causing mayhem towards his enemies. Jason is very cultured, using popular and famous references during his adventures such as "leap of faith"(Assassin's Creed reference) and "Use the force!" (Star Wars reference) and also 'Would you kindly activate?' (possible Bioshock reference). Jason is also very caring, protective and loyal to his family and friends, where his primary motives at the island are to rescue them. There is some evidence of his loyalty, such as swearing revenge to kill those who harm his family and friends (specifically Vaas for kidnapping the group and murdering Grant, Buck for raping and torturing Keith for his own pleasure, and Hoyt for shooting Riley and keeping him prisoner). Ever since Jason barely escaped Vaas's camp, he grew to become a famous hero amongst the island's residents, though he does not seem to care about his status. During his adventures, Jason would lend a hand to the residents. In the second half of DZ2K13's story mode, Jason has now become dangerous and was considered a threat to the BSAA. However, Jason still cares for everyone that he loves. Relationships Citra Talugmai — The relationship between Citra and Jason was mainly a sexual one, and as time progressed in the game Citra developed feelings for Jason and vice versa. Liza Snow — The relationship between Jason and Liza is shown as tenuous. The strain is depicted as the result of Jason's immaturity and focus on a party-centered lifestyle. Jason is shown as somewhat unsupportive of Liza's career goals when, in loading screen flashbacks, he ignores her pleas to skip skydiving so she can return to California for a career opportunity. Jason's maturity is a theme which progresses with the game, Jason becomes more responsible and takes charge of the rescue effort for his remaining friends, but Jason is also shown to be selfish when he gives in to his desire for revenge rather than return with Liza. During the scene when he tells his friends that he is staying, Liza states that she was waiting for Jason to grow up and is distraught that he is leaving her now that he has. Grant Brody — Jason and Grant grew up together and Grant looks over Jason as sort of a fatherly figure, in addition to being a brother since their dad passed away. He also taught Jason how to handle a gun, revealed in Mushrooms in the Deep. Jason seeks revenge on Vaas for killing his brother. Riley Brody — Jason refers to Riley as his "kid brother". Jason cares for him a lot and goes through several struggles to save his brother from being sold as a sex slave. Daisy Lee — Jason and Daisy have a friendly relationship, her being Grant's girlfriend. Daisy also cares for Jason, worrying about the problems between him and Liza, and later with his change in character due to being acclimated to the violence on the island. Keith Ramsay '''— Jason and Keith have been friends for a while, this is shown when Jason tries to keep Keith out of trouble at the club in Bangkok. Keith agrees with Jason most of the time and follows his words but when Helena killed Buck, he urged Jason to keep an eye on her mental state. '''Oliver Carswell — Oliver has few interactions with the rest of the group which could indicate that he is primarily Jason's friend. The closeness of the two is made evident by the direct manner in which Oliver confesses how hurt he is by Riley and Grant's deaths. He discourages Jason from using drugs during his rescue efforts to prevent Jason from using a drug induced high to escape his problems. Oliver opens up to Jason about how his parents were frequently absent from his life and that he considers the group to be his family. In the second half of DZ2K13's story mode, he finds out that Oliver is the messenger for Ada Wong, an agent. Helena Harper '''— '''Leon S. Kennedy — Chris Redfield — Piers Nivans — Jake Muller — Sherry Birkin — Ada Wong '— '''Agent '— 'Hanbei Takenaka '— Jason and Hanbei are like a version of Lu Bu and Chen Gong except they work together on a daily basis. However, Hanbei experiences some setbacks '''Ajay Ghale — Jason was met with Deja Vu when Ajay sounded the same as his friend Keith Ramsay. Trivia * Jason shares his Japanese voice actor, Kenji Nojima, with Lu Xun and Erza Bridger.